This application relates to sponsorship and monetization of entity based content (such as entity search results and graphical user interfaces). This application also relates to modular search objects and frameworks for supporting entity based content, modular search objects, and user interactions with the aforementioned.
It is common for users to enter a query consisting of one or more keywords and execute a search on a web page. Sponsored and non-sponsored search results may be provided on a results page that gives lists of links with titles and some description of the linked contents. In the sponsored search results, links are typically monetized.
Increasingly, users are executing searches on mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablets. The common technique of providing lists of results is not well adapted to the particular constraints of a mobile device. There is, therefore, a set of engineering problems to be solved in order to provide search results to users that are well adapted to mobile devices or mobile device interfaces to other devices (such as televisions). Also, the monetization of search results adapted to mobile devices or mobile device interfaces to other devices brings up technical problems to be solved as well. For example, conventional sponsored ads in the mobile context may be intrusive to the user experience.